Felizes Para Sempre
by Eric C. Malfoy
Summary: Tudo o q aconteceu na vida de Cho Chang depois de descobrir uma nova paixão
1. Uma surpresa muito agradável

N/A: Bom não ta muito grande nem muito boa por que essa é a minha 2ª fic então eu não tenho muita experiência escrevendo.

N/A 2: Nessa fic eu tbm fiz algumas mudanças: A Cho além de estar no mesmo ano do Harry ainda tem 2 irmãos Tomoyo ( a quem todos chamam carinhosamente de Tommy) e Koji.

Capitulo Um 

_**Uma surpresa muito agradável.**_

Cho havia acabado de acordar, mas ainda estava deitada, olhando para o teto de seu quarto pensando em sua vida quando uma garota de 11 anos entra correndo em seu quarto gritando como louca. Era a Tomoyo sua irmã caçula.

Acorda preguiçosa! Nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal! – Ela disse animada.

Tommy você sabe que horas são? – Cho disse olhando em seu despertador.

Sei! São 8:30 da manhã por que? – Ela perguntou sarcástica já que sabia que a sua irmã odiava acordar cedo.

Você realmente acha que agente vai sair agora para ir ao Beco Diagonal? A maioria das lojas de lá só abre as 10:00 da manhã! – Respondeu com má-criação.

É sério? Que droga por quê eu fui acordar cedo? – Perguntou para si mesma saindo do quarto da irmã.

Cho levantou da cama e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Escovou seus dentes, lavou seu rosto e desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Koji seu irmão mais velho, já estava acordado muito animado e Cho sabia o motivo de tanta alegria então resolveu fazer uma brincadeirinha.

É hoje que você vai encontrar a sua namorada não é... Ops desculpa esqueci que ela é só sua amiga! – Disse Cho com cara de má.

Nós assumimos Cho! Você não vai mais conseguir me irritar com isso! – Ele respondeu sem se importar com a irmã.

Que pena! 'Vô te que arruma otra coisa pa ti irrita – falou ela imitando o jeito engraçado da namorada de Eric usar gírias.

Hei! Pode parar de imitar ela!- Disse ele começando a se irritar.

Ops! Parece que eu já achei outra coisa para te irritar né!

Hunf! – Disse subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto dele.

Cho riu e foi se sentar à mesa com o resto da família. Olhou bem para a mesa e percebeu que uma coisa muito rara estava acontecendo: Seu pai estava em casa.

Oi papai! – disse ela com um sorriso besta na cara.

Oi jabuticabinha! – Disse o pai com uma voz manhosa

Pai eu já pedi para o Sr. não me chamar mais assim! – disse ela brava.

Tudo bem, Tudo bem. – Disse ele decepcionado.

O Sr. vai conosco ao beco Diagonal? – Perguntou ela animada.

Não, tenho muito serviço no ministério. – Respondeu ele desanimando-a.

Que pena – Comentou Cho triste. O Sr. Chang apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Depois do café da manhã o Sr. Chang se despediu da família e aparatou para o ministério. A Sra. Chang foi chamar Koji no quarto, pois este não quis tomar café da manhã tendo que agüentar Cho fazer piadinhas sobre a sua namorada. Quando todos haviam chegado no Beco Diagonal Cho lembrou-se de uma coisa.

Putz esqueci a lista de materiais em casa – Disse em um tom um pouco preocupado.

Não tem problema Cho é só você procurar algum amigo seu e pedir emprestado a lista de materiais dele, eu mesmo já fiz isso muitas vezes. – Disse Koji despreocupado.

Tudo bem, então eu vou ver se eu acho a Mille pra ela me emprestar à lista dela, e já aproveito para passar o dia com ela também , tenho certeza que a Sra. não vai se importar não é mamãe? – Perguntou Cho com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ok Cho você pode passar o dia com a sua amiga se me prometer que vai estar n'O Caldeirão Furado as 6:00 da tarde. – Disse a mãe.

Ta bom mãe, eu prometo.– Respondeu a menina já se alegrando.

Hum, com a cara que você faz quando vai me pedir as coisas também não da para resistir não é mesmo! – Disse a mãe carinhosa.

Cho estava há alguns segundos parada na frente da mãe olhando para ela como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa.

O que foi agora Cho? – Perguntou a mãe já sabendo a resposta.

A Sra. esqueceu de me entregar alguns galeões não é verdade? – Perguntou com cara de anjo.

Hum sabia que nesse mato tinha coelho – respondeu a mãe abrindo a saca de couro e entregando a filha 20 galeões

'Brigadinha mãe! – Disse a garota se afastando

Não tardou muito para Cho encontrar sua amiga, Camille era uma garota bonita com enormes cabelos cacheados da mesma cor dos olhos castanhos. Ela estava acompanhada de uma garota igualzinha a ela só que com cabelos loiros, Cho então resolveu ir falar com ela.

Oi Mille! – Gritou Cho contente.

Oi Cho! – Gritou a amiga no mesmo tom de voz.

Tudo bom 'miga?

Tudo e você 'miga?

Também.

Você não conhece minha irmã não é?- Perguntou Mille com entusiasmo.

Não, eu nem sabia que você tinha irmãs – Respondeu Cho calma.

Você nunca me perguntou, mas ironias a parte Camilla essa é Cho a minha melhor amiga e Cho essa é Camilla minha irmã gêmea – Falou fazendo as devidas apresentações.

Prazer, eu nunca te vi em Hogwarts você é de que casa? – Perguntou Cho com curiosidade para a garota que até então permanecera calada.

Também é um prrrazerrr conhece-la, mas eu não sou de Hogwarrrts, até ano passado eu estudava em Beauxbatons. – Respondeu com sotaque carregado.

Então está explicado o sotaque. – Disse com um pingo de ironia que fez a garota fechar a cara.

Cho não fale do sotaque dela, ela não gosta que zombem dela por isso. – Esclareceu Mille.

Hum, mas voltando ao assunto que eu tinha para falar com você, será que você poderia me emprestar a sua lista de materiais para eu comprar os meu livros por que acabei esquecendo a minha em casa?- Cho perguntou calmamente.

Claro, mas eu não vou poder te acompanhar até a livraria por que eu tenho que comprar um conjunto de frascos novos para a aula de Poções por que os meus quebraram, aqui está. – Disse entregando a lista a Cho

Obrigada mesmo assim. – agradeceu Cho

Tudo bem, vamos Milla, até mais Cho! - Disse a amiga se despedindo

Cho estava entrando na Floreiro e Borrões quando ela o viu, lá estava ele saindo da loja de animais, um garoto de olhos verde-esmeralda coberto por óculos quebrados e negros cabelos rebeldes, lá estava Harry Potter, mas como sempre ele estava acompanhado de seus amigos, seu coração pulou de tanta alegria e com um surto de coragem ela se dirigiu até eles.

Oi Harry – Falou simpática

Oi! – Disse ele corando

Harry, eu e o Rony vamos ao Caldeirão Furado tomar uma cerveja amanteigada depois agente se fala tá? – Falou Hermione arrastando Rony junto com ela.

Tudo bem, depois agente se vê- Gritou para os amigos

Harry eu realmente precisava falar com você! – Disse Cho corando

Pode dizer – falou Harry sem emoção na voz

É que de uns tempos pra cá...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Uma declaração muito estranha

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Uma declaração muito estranha.**_

É que uns tempos pra cá Harry eu...

Você...

Comecei a pensar em você mais do que deveria.

Como assim Cho?

Sabe Harry desde que o Cedrico morreu, eu comecei a pensar mais em você.

Pensar em mim em que sentido Cho?

No sentido de você garoto e eu garota sabe?

Mas antes você pensava em mim em que sentido então?

É nesse ponto que eu quero chegar Harry, antes eu _não _pensava em você.

Então por que você começou a pensar em mim?

Porquê derrepente você começou a surgir nos meus pensamentos.

E porque eu derrepente comecei a surgir nos seus pensamentos?

Harry você está me confundido!

É?

É.

Mas então você ia dizendo que eu comecei a surgir nos seus pensamentos porque... – Disse a encarando até a alma com um olhar penetrante.

Não me olhe desse jeito! – disse ela se recuperando de uma espécie de transe em que estava desde que ele começara a olha-la

Te incomoda?

Incomoda!

E eu posso saber o por que isso te incomoda? – Disse num sussurro no pé de seu ouvido.

Pelo mesmo motivo que te incomodaria se _eu_ ficasse _te_ encarando!

Isso não me incomodaria! – Respondeu sarcástico com voz sedutora.

É claro que incomodaria!

Já disse que não Cho!

Certo então... Então... Então – Ela estava tentando arrumar uma desculpa para se afastar dele

Então...

Nesse exato momento Mille apareceu acenando freneticamente para a amiga como se estivesse tentando te dizer algo.

Harry a minha amiga está me chamando, eu realmente tenho de ir.

Porque você não me apresenta a sua amiga Cho?

Ah... Ahn... Claro! Vamos lá falar com ela!

Eles caminharam juntos até a amiga de Cho até que Cho começou as apresentações.

Bom... Mille este é o Harry, Harry Potter e Harry esta é a Camille minha melhor amiga.

Prazer! – Começou Camille simpática estendendo a mão para ele.

O prazer é todo meu! – Falou Harry dando-lhe um beijo no rosto fazendo Mille corar e Cho se roer de ciúmes por dentro

Uh... Ai... Eu não esperava por isso – disse Camille se recuperando.

Olha só, eu não sabia que você cumprimentava garotas dessa maneira! – Falou Cho cínica num tom perfeitamente perceptível

Hum... Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você desconhece Cho! – Rebateu ele no mesmo tom.

Mas se você cumprimenta todas as garotas com um beijo no rosto, porque você não _me _cumprimentou com um beijo também.

Porque o tipo de beijo que eu gostaria de te dar não iria lhe agradar muito!

Só tem um jeito de descobrir, porque você não tenta? – Perguntou em tom de desafio

Mille foi entrando de fininho na livraria, quando Harry começou a se aproximar de Cho. Seus rostos estavam a menos de 2 centímetros de distancia quando uma voz pigarreou irritantemente atrás dos dois.

Vejam só o que eu encontrei no Beco Diagonal... O Potter Podre e a Cho Changalinha se agarrando.– Disse uma voz arrastada

Malfoy! – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

Vocês se lembram do meu nome! Que bom! – Falou sarcástico

Vejo que você esta sem os seus seguranças hoje e sem a sua cachorrinha também.

Não sei a quem você esta se referindo Potter!

Ah... Receio que ele esqueceu de citar nomes, apesar de ter ficado obvio a quem ele estava se referindo, mas era de se esperar que você não entendesse, inteligência é coisa dos Corvinais. Mas quanto a "Seguranças" ele se referia a Crabbe e Goyle e quanto a "Cachorrinha" ele se referia a buldogue ambulante da Pansy Parkinson.

Lave essa sua boca imunda antes de falar de mim, dos meus amigos e da minha namorada!

Namorada?!?!?! – Disseram os dois em uníssono novamente antes de caírem na gargalhada.

Sinceramente Malfoy, acho que você conseguiria coisa melhor!

Como você, por exemplo?

Não Malfoy eu já tenho _"dono"_ se você não percebeu! – Respondeu grossa.

Já que você usou essa expressão eu sempre te achei uma _"cachorra"! _– Disse virando as costas e se afastando.

Com os olhos finos como os de um corvo ela gritou algo em chinês que fez Malfoy voltar, a encarar nos olhos e dizer:

É vocês se merecem mesmo!

Satisfeita consigo mesma Cho deu um sorriso de vitória e virou-se para Harry.

Cho quem é o seu _"dono"_?

Você bobinho!

E com um movimento ela enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo ardente e carinhoso, selvagem e romântico com desejo e amor. Se desfazendo do beijo Harry perguntou:

O que você disse ao Malfoy naquela hora?

Na hora certa você vai saber. – E passando pelo lado direito de Harry ela apertou a bunda dele e entrou na livraria.


End file.
